whodunnitfandomcom-20200214-history
Party Crasher (Info)
Chapter 7 When we last left Rue Manor, a heavy chandelier came crashing down from above. Geno’s lifeless body now rests between it and the floor. Eight guests have perished inside the cursed estate. The killer hides amongst those who remain hoping to claim $250,000. All the survivors have to do to collect their reward is find the killer before he or she finds them. The investigation is delayed until the morning. Kam and Ronnie check out the crime scene. The rope that held the chandelier was lowered, but not cut. The blood on the floor was where Geno’s body rested. Kam finds a timer in the corner that may have been rigged to go off at midnight. As for Ronnie, he doesn’t believe the chandelier is what killed Geno. Lindsey investigates the victim’s last known whereabouts—his bedroom. She finds a necklace and a pad with the remains of a note that reads “Steal Giles’s cell phone and you will be spared.” In the morgue, Melina and Cris see that Geno’s bellybutton looks like something has been blown out of it. They pull a slug from his stomach. It looks as though he was shot and the chandelier fell on his back. The ladies are startled to find Giles’s cell phone in Geno’s pants pocket. After a round of information sharing, or lack of sharing in some cases, the remaining guests meet up with Giles at the pool for a killer riddle. They are promptly blindfolded and led to a pitch black room where they must investigate with blindly with their hands. Ronnie finds some night vision goggles. They allow him to read a message on the wall that instructs him to “look for the light at the end of the tunnel.” This leads him to a secret passageway out of the room. Another clue leads him to the morgue where a word puzzle awaits. Ronnie hates word puzzles. All of the guests eventually end up in the morgue. The word puzzle leads Kam to a drawer that holds a gun and night vision goggles. He solved the riddle. Giles advises the guests to reveal exactly how Geno died when they state their cases. Their lives may depend upon what they say. Ronnie has a theory that the killer may have trained a monkey to do his dirty work. He also reveals to the guests that he’s bounty hunter even though he had told everyone he sells frozen foods. As for the other guests, Lindsey is spared after having impressed the killer the most. Giles reveals that the killer broke into Geno’s bedroom to write him a note instructing him to steal the cell phone. A blackout timer was set to go off shortly after the party started. The killer had planned to strangle Geno, but that didn’t happen. Geno never wore the necklace that was supposed to be the murder weapon, so the killer had to shoot him in the bellybutton. The chandelier drop was a ruse to make it seem as though that’s what led to it being “lights out” for Geno. As for the living guests, Ronnie and Melina have cause to be scared. All guests survive the night and are treated to a spa day. Unfortunately for Ronnie, the heat from the hot tub is cranked up to deadly proportions. BOOM! An explosion launches him out of the tub and into the pool. The remaining guests see his lifeless body floating in the water. The killer has struck again. Tub time is over. Ronnie is dead. Category:Episodes Info